It's Time To Declare It!
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: I'm glad that the anime is going to resume very soon! So here it is, my 2nd fanfic. Not really that great actually, it's just another love fanfic. Girl meets girl. KagomeXSango, with some humor from Inuyasha and Shippo.


_**IT"S TIME TO DECLARE IT !!!**_

Kagome and Sango were sitting by the hillside at the other end of the hillside. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were loafing around at the other side of the foothill, wondering where did the two of them gone to.

Kagome and Sango were sat on the grassy area of the hillside. Kirara was sitting on the grass not far from them.

"Kagome." said Sango.

"Yeah?"

"It's been quite some time since we went around together here, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't even realized it's been quite some time since I first journeyed into this world."

"Yeah. Lots of things have happen. Especially Naraku…." Sango thought.

"It's over. Relax." Kagome patted her.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"Don't you think it's time for us to declare our undying love to each other?"

"You mean… now?"

"Yeah." Sango placed her huuma by her side, and moved closer to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, daisuki."

"Oh, Sango-san…" Kagome's looked so kawaii all of a sudden. "Me………. too. I loved you since we first met"

"Then….." Sango turned around for a while. "Here."

She had a white flower in her hand. Apparently she just plucked it not too long ago.

"Ara…. Kirei da ne." said Kagome, admiring it.

"Hold still." Sango stuck it onto Kagome's hair, at the side of her ear, like a hair pin. "There."

"Oh, it's great. Arigato."

"That's part of my love." Sango smiled.

"Then I also got something for you." Kagome dug into her pocket. After some difficulty, she took out a dolphin-shaped key chain. "Nah, for you."

"Are?" Sango looked puzzled, as she slowly held her hand out to receive it.

"Ha ha. That's a key chain. I got it from my world. Anyway I got another one at home so you can have it."

"Oh, that's so nice of you." Sango held it up in the air. "But what animal is this?"

"It's a dolphin." Kagome looked at her. "You can find it mainly in the Western world.

"The far west?"

"Something like that." Kagome tensioned. She nearly forgot that she was in the old feudal world, so there was hardly a dolphin around Japan at that time.

"Ok, back to the main part. This is just part of our love. So…."

"Huh?" Kagome startled. Sango went closer to her. She stuck her face closer to her. Kagome's heart starting beating rapidly.

"Huh? Why is my heart…" Is it the moment…?" Kagome gulped. Sango closed her eyes as her lips reached out for Kagome's.

"Oh, it's here. My first kiss." Kagome's face blushed. She tried to endure it. Sango's lips got closer. Kagome closed her eyes as well and accepted it.

Chuu……

Sango kissed Kagome at her lips. After some while, Sango released her lips from Kagome's .

"There." said Sango. "How does it feel?"

"Huh?" Kagome held her palm up to her lips, still blushing. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh, my first kiss, by Sango. Oh my. I loved it." She blushed further.

"That's just a small declaration of love." added Sango.

"Yeah. You're right." Kagome went back to her normal attitude. "So I guess it's my turn, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sango immediately closed her eyes without even hesitating. Kagome looked at her for a moment. Then she went close to her and gave a kiss at her cheek.

"Chu."

Sango opened her eyes and held her palm at her cheek. As soon as Kagome went back to her spot and stared at Sango, Sango blushed instead.

"Kagome-chan…."

"Hmmm?" Kagome smiled.

"Ooooiiiiiiii!!!!!!"

Someone just yelled from the other side of the hill. The two of the surprised. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo emerged from the other side.

"How long are you two gonna flirt around? WE don't have time to just sit around here!" said Inuyasha.

"Why are you always disturbing us at this kind of time, Inuyasha?" Kagome stood up. "Can you leave us alone for some while?"

"You got time to love here and there, eh? Nice try, both of you. Feel free to kiss in front of me too." he jeered.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just jealous because we're a couple here. While you three are still single." Kagome blasted back at him.

"Oh, if only Sango's mine." said Miroku. "Then I can stop worrying about how to produce a heir."

"Ha ha ha, all those hentai thoughts again." laughed Shippo.

"Anyway leave us a little longer will you?" said Kagome.

"Yeah, the fun's just started." said Sango.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha's eyes pointed straight up.

"Hurry up and leave! Before I grabbed it on you…." Sango' hand reached out for her huuma.

"OK! OK!" Inuyasha walked back to the other end. "Just because we're still single she can boast here and there."

"Ha ha. Then Inuyasha and Miroku can just directly be a couple instead. That'll solve the single problem." added Shippo.

"Urusai, Shippo!!!" Inuyasha was very annoyed by now. "You're gonna get it!"

"Yikes!" Shippo ran off.

"Hey! Come back here!" Inuyasha ran after him. Miroku just looked on.

"Help me!" Shippo ran down the hill. Inuyasha gave chase after him.

"What's with you two now?" Miroku sighed. "Just no other thing to do?" he rubbed his forehead. Kirara was still there, ignoring them, as it tried to scratch its back.

"Matakku, Inuyasha no baka!" Kagome grumbled.

"Forget about them." Sango turned back to Kagome. "Let's get back to our business."

"Are? So fast?" Kagome was puzzled.

"Let's finish it."

"Oh, you're right."

Sango went closer to Kagome and hugged her tightly. Kagome startled, and before she could react, they fell onto the grassy field. Kagom's hands reached out for Sango's back and hugged her as well.

"Kagome-chan…."

"Sango-san……."

Sango's lips reached out for Kagome's again. She kissed her again.

"MMmm….." Kagome was feeling the heat from Sango. She just closed her eyes again, indulging in the play.

"Ahhh, more." thought Kagome. Sango closed her eyes as well and got into the act with Kagome. The two of them still lying on the ground getting into their love act. Kirara looked at them but pretend not to notice anything. Inuyasha was still chasing after Shippo at the other side of the hill, Miroku was getting under pressure of finding a girl for himself. He just stood there rubbing his forehead.


End file.
